


Test of Time

by Geekgrrllurking



Category: Bionic Woman (2007)
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-17
Updated: 2009-03-17
Packaged: 2017-10-17 14:02:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekgrrllurking/pseuds/Geekgrrllurking





	Test of Time

__  
**Test of Time**   


Title: Test of Time

Disclaimer: Bionic Woman and its characters are the property of NBC. No infringement intended.

Fandom: Bionic Woman

Pairing: Jaime/Ruth

Rating: 18

Words: 1015

Archiving: P&P if you like, otherwise just ask

A/N: As Shatterpath has pointed out, I do have a thing for writing first time romances with these two. So I thought it might make an interesting challenge for me to try something a little different.

  


It’s a sunny Saturday morning and Ruth is in our kitchen, flannel plaid pajama bottoms and an old 49ers t-shirt, humming and swaying to the radio as she washes dishes. Later she’ll be outside washing and polishing the GTO before taking her baby out for a spin. It reminds me that it’s classic car night at the mall tomorrow and that I need to find our folding chairs and get them into the trunk.

 

I shuffle half asleep into the room and once more admire her new look. Her hair is very short again. She had her shoulder length hair cut a few days ago and it’s damn sexy. It takes me back to when we first started out, when she had that growly butch look going on. I was so young and cocky, thinking I knew so much when in fact I had so much to learn. And she was older and wiser and was happy to show me the error of my ways. Thank God she had the patience to wait me out because now I can’t even imagine my life without her.

 

I clearly remember our first time together, even without my eidetic memory drive. When we finally made love was a revelation to me. I didn’t think my heart could beat so fast and that was just from Ruth’s kisses. Before long I had opened my heart and life to her, together learning the meaning of trust, the simple joy of sharing everything with someone, it was all exciting and new. It was a solid foundation that has stood the test of time.

 

“Morning sleepyhead.” Ruth’s soft smile reaches her hazel eyes, deeper wrinkles forming in the corners. I’m rewarded with a happy sigh as I run my hands along her back, enjoying the flex and play of her muscles under my fingers. Pressing against her back, I nuzzle along the short hair behind her ear and place gentle kisses on the soft skin I find there.

 

After all this time I know her body almost better than my own and yet I still love how she reacts to me, to my touch. Ruth is in excellent shape, toned and tight, her physical strength belying her years. I wonder sometimes if it’s in reaction to my own bionic lifestyle, trying to keep up with me as best as possible. While the current upgraded generation of anthrocytes circulating in my body has stabilized things once again, I’m getting older too. It’s still odd to think that my own 40th birthday isn’t that far away. Pulling away I drag a familiar hand across her backside and enjoy her soft chuckle, recognizing the thread of desire weaved in it.

 

“I made some coffee. I think we’re almost out of cream though.” Ruth swishes a mug under the tap to rinse off the suds and hands it to me. It’s my favourite mug and she knows it. I shuffle over to the pot and start to pour, distracted by a soft mew at my feet. Our cat, Jonas, is winding around my legs looking up at me adoringly. He’s playing me for a sucker and I’m letting myself fall for it.

 

“Did she not feed you? The big meanie.” I scratch his soft head in sympathy and scoop out some kibbles into his still half full dish.

 

“He’s getting fat you know.” We both stare at the big black and white tom as he chomps down the fresh food, big purrs of happiness clearly heard.

 

“I’ll just have to play feather with him more often then.” I tweak the tip of his dark tail and he looks up briefly before returning to his food. I look up at Ruth and for a  mom  
ent she takes my breath away.

 

The sun is shining bright behind her, the short blonde hair almost glowing around her head. Her t-shirt has ridden up, revealing toned abs and her tiny bellybutton peeking out from the waistband of her bottoms. The need to touch her body hits me low and I take a step towards her. Time has not diminished my desire for her, like banked coals waiting for the right conditions to break back out into flames.

 

She stares at me, our eyes locking as I close the distance between us. She’s drying her hands with a tea towel which I grab and drop onto the counter beside her. My fingers start to trace along her stomach, along the waistband of her pants to undo the loose ties I’ve found there. Her stomach quivers at my touch, and I long to dip my fingers lower, but I resist.

 

“I thought maybe I could tempt you back to bed…hmmm?” I murmur against her ear, thrilling at how she is breathing heavy already from my touch. She groans softly in approval and I smile as she starts to explore my body.

 

Her hands are cool and damp from the dishwater, but I don’t care. She slides them up my torso finding my breasts already aching for her touch, nipples growing harder under her palms. I arch into her, my body throbbing and I feel myself grow wet for her. I slide my arms up around her neck and continue to let her have her way with me, moving closer myself to snuffle into her short hair. My fingers tickle through the unruly tufts, and I tug gently to get Ruth’s attention, tipping her head back so I can find her tender mouth. Finally our lips meet and we kiss, long slow and deep, years of meaning behind them making it all the more sweet.

 

Jonas has already left the kitchen in a huff. If no one is going to pay him any attention, surely there is a patch of warm sunshine in the living room waiting for him. Pulling apart, I see her eyes have gone large and dark with desire. I trail my hand down Ruth’s arm and tangle our fingers together, before leading her back to our bed.

 

After all, we still have all the time in the world.

 

 


End file.
